Guardians untie and Its hero time
by magixben1124
Summary: When Gwen accidentally sends Ben and Eon to another dimension. They land in Meridian. Then later, Ben meets Elyon and the Guardians. Then Eon meets a powerful dark time wizard, and there after the five stones of magic. Then Ben and the Guardians team up to stop them. Will Ben and the guardians stop them and will Ben ever get back? (Find out)
1. Chapter 1

Later in Bellwood.

Ben/Heatblast was battling his enemy, Eon. Ben was shooting fire balls out of his hands, and was heading for Eon. But then Eon dodged it, and Eon shot a purple beam out, and was heading for ben, but then Ben dodged the beam.

Is that all you got, Eon? The last time we fight, i burned you.'' Ben said.

That wasn`t me, Tennyson, that was just one of my minions.'' Eon said.

Well, that last time i did kick your butt with, Wildmutt.'' Ben said as he shot more fire balls out, and hit Eon. Then Eon got out his sword, and was charging at Ben. But then Ben/Heatblast dodged, and punched Eon. Then quickly punched Ben in the face and the gut unexpected. Then Ben picked him up, and throw his at a car, then the car broke, and Eon was on the ground.

Then the Rv arrived, and Gwen and Grandpa walked out.

There you are, hot head.'' Gwen said.

Then Ben turned and saw his family.

What are you two doing here? I said i can handle it.'' Ben said.

Ben, you can`t just go fighting by yourself, your gonna need us.'' Max said.

Come on, guys i got this, i`m Ben Tennyson.'' Ben said.

Then the omnitrix started to beep and turned red. Then there was a bright red light, then the light died, and Ben changed back.

Oh, man.'' Ben said.

Then Eon appeared, and was heading for Ben.

Oh man, i`m so dead.!'' Ben said.

Now it`s my turn.'' Gwen said as she got out her spell book.

Natella natros, vatera.'' Gwen casted.

Then two Beams shotted out of her hand, and hit Ben and Eon. Then they both disappeared.

Ben!'' Max said.

Oh no, i must`ve accidentally shot a transport spell.'' Gwen said.

So where are they?'' Max asked.

I don`t know, i`ll do what i can to find him.'' Gwen said turning a few pages.

* * *

><p>Ben 10 song.<p>

It started when a alien, device do what it did, and stuck up on his risk with the secrects that it hid. If he`s got supper powers he`s no ordinary kid, he`s Ben 10.

So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise. He turns into an alien before your very eyes. He slimy,creepy,fast and strong, he`s very shape and sized he`s Ben 10.

Armed with the powers he`s on the case. Fighting off evil from earth or space. He`ll never stop till he makes them pay. Cause he`s the baddest kid who ever save the day. Ben 10.

1

2

3

BEN 10!

4

5

6

BEN 10!

7

8

9

BEN 10!

End of song.

* * *

><p>Later in Meridian<p>

A pink portal appeared, and Ben landed on the ground.

Ouch! that hurt.'' Ben said as he got up.

Great, now where am i?'' Ben asked.

Then Ben looked around, and saw people wearing wizard and witches clothes, and trolls to.

What kind of dimension am i in now?'' Ben asked.

Then there was a big explosion. two Wizards was running with bags in the street.

Troublemakers, looks like it`s time for, Four arms.'' Ben said as he ran in a dark ally, and Ben activated the omnitrix, and selected the four arms icon. Then Ben slammed down the omnitrix, and Ben was Diamondhead instead of Four arms.

Diamondhead, oh well.'' Ben said as he jumped out of the ally. Then the two wizards still started running, but then Diamonds grew out of the ground, and blocked there way.

What the heck.'' 1# wizard said.

Then Ben/Diamondhead appeared and smirked.

What`s up, wizards.'' Ben said.

Who are you?'' 2# wizard asked.

Names, Diamondhead, and i`m about to kick your butt.'' Ben said as he started shooting Diamond shards out. But then the wizards hold out there hands, and they where glowing red, then the shards disappeared.

Oh great.'' Ben said.

Then the wizards was shooting red beams out, and was heading for Diamondhead. But then Ben/Diamondhead dodged them.

Great, now your starting to remind me of Gwen.'' Ben said as he started shooting more Diamond shards out, and was heading for the wizards. But then the wizards dodged, and hit Ben in the face. Then Ben was on the ground.

You think your so tough, huh?'' 1# Wizard asked.

Then Ben/Diamondhead touched the ground, and diamonds grew out, and hit the wizards unexpected, and they where on the ground.

YEAH!'' Ben said.

Then monsters wearing armor ran to the two bad guys, and cuffed them. Then owner approached Ben and said.

Thank you, thank you so much.'' The owner said.

No problem.'' Ben said.

Who are you?'' The owner asked.

I`m, Diamondhead.'' Ben said.

Well hello, Diamondhead, thank you for saving my crystals.'' The owner said picking up the bag.

Your welcome.'' Ben said.

Then the omnitrix started to beep.

Oh man, sorry gotta go, bye!'' Ben said as he ran off.

Wait.'' One of the monsters said chasing Ben.

Then Ben hid in a dark ally, and there was a red light, then the light died, and Ben changed back to human.

Phew.'' Ben said.

Then Ben walked out of the alley.

I should find a place to stay.'' Ben said as he started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. It`s called: '' Five Guardians''. Bye. Hope you liked it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Guardians

Later in Meridian.

Ben kept walking, but got nowhere.

This is gonna take for ever, were am i going to sleep at anyway?'' Ben asked.

Then he looked up and saw a castle.

''A castle, sweet.'' Ben said as he ran to the big door where the guards at. But then the guards blocked his way.

''Stop. Who are you?'' 1# Guard asked.

''Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. I`m here to see the queen..or...king.'' Ben said.

''Do you got something to deliver or something?'' 2# Guard asked.

''Uh.'' Ben said scratching his head.

''Right, nothin'.'' 1# Guard said blocking his way.

Then Ben walked away mad.

''Oh man, how am i suppose to get in now?'' Ben asked. Then Ben`s eyes lidded up, and looked at the omnitrix.

''Well, if i can`t get in, then i`ll sneak.'' Ben said as he activated the omnitrix, and dialed in Grey matter. Then he slammed down the omnitrix, and Ben was in the form of Grey Matter. Then he ran to the castle wall, and saw a hole. Then he saw a rat.

''Oh man.'' Ben said as he started running and the rat started chasing him.

''Oh man, you got to be kidding me. I should have just turned into Ghostfreak.'' Ben said.

Then Ben/Grey matter made his way out and the ran was still chasing him, then he saw a red curten and he quickly grabbed it and started climbing up and the rat couldn`t, and started scratching the curten.'' Ha, can`t catch me now, can you?'' Ben said. Then the omnitrix started beeping and Ben turned back into human.

''Oh man.'' Ben said.

Then the curtens ripped and Ben fell on the ground.

''Ouch!'' Ben said.

''Then Ben got up.

''Now where do i go?'' Ben asked.

''Hey you!'' A voice said.

Then Ben turned and saw one of the guards.

''Oh man! not good!'' Ben said as he started running and the guards started chasing him. Then he took the left and kept running, but ran out of breath. Then he saw a closet door, and he quickly went in, and let the guards past. Then one of the guards opened the door, and caught Ben and threw him on the ground. Then the guard picked him up.

''Let...go...''Ben said.

''Enough of the squirmin' your going to see princess Elyon.'' 1# Guard said.

''Princess who now?'' Ben asked.

''Elyon, the princess of Meridian.'' 2# Guard said.

''Right. Great. First lame guards, now princesses? This dimension is soo lame.'' Ben said.

''Shut it.'' 1# Guard said as he started walking.

Then later at Elyon`s conference room.

Elyon and her friends: Will,Irma,Cornelia,Taranee and Hay lin was talking.

''It`s great to see you again, Elyon.'' Cornelia said.

''It`s nice to see you to, girls.'' Elyon said.

''How`s being princess?'' Irma asked.

''It`s boring, but fun.'' Elyon said.

''What`s fun about it?'' Hay Lin asked.

''Bossing the guards around for starters.'' Elyon said.

Then the girls started to laugh.

''So how are you?'' Elyon asked.

''We just graduated and now this is our last year.'' Will said.

''That`s great.'' Elyon said.

''Eversense we beat Nerrisa and Phobos, we been living a normal life, but still got our powers.'' Taranee said.

''Ok, do you wish being Guardians?'' Elyon asked.

''To be honest, i kinda do.'' Hay Lin said.

''Why, Hay Lin, we have a normal life, where no monsters,trolls and other stuff. We finally have a chance to live a normal teenage life.'' Cornelia said.

''You know what? i miss being a guardian to, using my water and stuff, like the good old days.'' Irma said.

''Yeah, me to.'' Will said.

''Girls just forget about it, we can deal with teenage life and not deal with Guardian life.'' Cornelia said.

Then the guards came in with Ben.

''Princess, Elyon, we found a stowaway.'' The guard said.

''Who?'' Elyon said.

''Him.'' The guard as he tossed Ben on the ground.

''Ow, hey, ya didn`t haft to toss me on the ground.'' Ben said.

''Who is he?'' Elyon asked.

''We do not know, he didn`t say.'' The guard said.

''I`m, Ben Tennyson, for you information.'' Ben said crossing his arms.

''He looks like a human.'' Will said.

''I am a human.'' Ben said.

''Then you must be from earth.'' Elyon said.

''Duh.'' Ben said.

''How did you get here?'' Taranee asked.

''Like i ever tell you how i got here.'' Ben said.

''He sounds annoying.'' Cornelia said.

''You sound annoying to.'' Ben said.

''You can`t tell me i`m annoying, i`m older then you.'' Cornelia said.

''You may be older and annoying, but you can`t hurt me, i can defend myself.'' Ben said to the seventeen year old.

''C'mon, your just ten years old. Your a little young to defend yourself.'' Cornelia said.

''I`m eleven by the way, and your about to see what i can do to defend myself.'' Ben threatened as he put his fingers on the nob of the omnitrix.

Then they herd a big explosion. They all ran outside and saw a wizard zapping the guards.

''Who`s he?'' Ben asked.

''No idea.'' Elyon said.

Then Ben looked at the omnitrix and smirked. Then Ben sneaked off and ran out and activated the omnitrix and dialed in Four arms. Then Ben slammed down the omnitrix and Ben was Xlr8 instead of Four arms.

''Oh man.'' Ben said as he raced out and was heading towards the wizard, then Ben/Xlr8 hit the wizard and fell on the ground.

''Did your mommy ever taught you not to zap guard monsters?'' Ben asked smirkin'.

''Who are you?'' The wizard asked.

''Xlr8, and your about to get you butt kicked.'' Ben said as he raced to the wizard and hit him in the face, and he was on the ground. Then the wizard disappeared, and appeared behind Ben and zapped him. Then Ben was on the ground.

''Foolish, creature, you think you can stop me?'' The wizard asked.

Then Ben/Xlr8 smirked and raced to the wizard and punched him in the face and dropped his wand. Then Ben/Xlr8 picked up his wand and snapped it.

''NO! That had all my magic in.'' The wizard said.

Then Ben/Xlr8 punched him in the face and the wizard was on the ground weak.

''That`s how, Ben...i mean Xlr8 gets things done.'' Ben said.

Then the girls approached Ben/Xlr8.

''You saved us all, thank you.'' Elyon said.

''Well, it`s all in a day`s work for Xlr8.'' Ben said.

''I know this isn`t my business, but what is that thing on your chest?'' Taranee asked pointing at the omnirtix symbol on Ben/Xlr8`s chest.

''It`s just a alarm, yes, that means when it`s time for me to get back my world.'' Ben lied.

''Well, i would like to treat you to a feast in my castle.'' Elyon offered.

''Oh, man, thank...Ben began, but the omnirtix started to beep.'' Oh...sorry, i gotta go.'' Ben said as he raced behind the castle, then Ben transformed back to human.''Oh great, i could`ve had a feast if you hadn`t changed me back.'' Ben said glaring at this watch.

''Hey, where`d that kid go?'' Cornelia asked.

Then Ben looked at the girls, and he had a cocky grin on his face, he had a good idea. Then Ben approached the girls.

''Hello ladies, did i miss anything?'' Ben asked.

''You just mist it, this wizard was attacking the castle, then this speed guy thingy came in and kicked his butt.'' Hay Lin said going into fan girl mode.

''What was his name again?'' Irma asked.

''Xlr8.'' Ben said.

''Yeah, that`s his name...Hey wait, how do you know his name?'' Cornelia asked giving Ben a suspicous look.

''I`m uh...i`m good friends with him. Yeah, i called him.'' Ben lied.

''How?'' Taranee asked.

This, it`s a ''alien watch caller'' it let`s me call in the superheroes when there`s trouble, and i called him.'' Ben said.

''Well sense your the one who let him know, i will serve you a feast, but i wish that speed guy was here.'' Elyon said.

''Don`t worry, Xlr8 will come one day.'' Ben said.

''Good, because he deserve the feast to.'' Elyon said.

''And after he eats, we send him back to earth, ok?'' Will asked.

''Yes, but where is he gonna sleep?'' Taranee asked.

''I can sleep here, i`m sure the princess has a extra room, right?'' Ben asked.

''Ok, fine, but you got to promise to keep your mouth shut when we send you back to earth, or you`ll wish you`d had your alien heroes with you everytime.'' Cornelia warned.

''Don`t worry, my lips are sealed.'' Ben said.

* * *

><p>Then later in the prison.<p>

The wizard was in the prison sleeping on his bed.

''That stupid speed thingy, i`ll get my hands on him, and Elyon. If only i could break out of this cell.'' The wizard said.

''Did you say anything?'' A familiar voice asked.

Then Eon appeared, and grinned evilly at the wizard.

''Who are you?'' The wizard asked.

''My name is Eon. I am a time traveler, you are to.'' Eon said.

''Yeah, what are you doing here?'' The wizard asked.

''The speed thing, i know him, the creature that beat you. He`s a alien, but is a form.'' Eon said.

''Form, you mean like glamor spell?'' The wizard asked.

''Something like that, but also has it abillities, and that`s not all, he can transform into over ten different aliens.'' Eon said.

''Who is this shape-shifter?'' The wizard asked.

Then Eon hold up his hand, and a purple orb popped up, and showed a picture of Ben.

''This is him, his name is ''Ben Tennyson''.'' Eon said.

''He`s just a kid, how could a kid turn into ten forms?'' The wizard asked.

''He use this.'' Eon said showing him using the omnirtix.

''It`s called the Omnirtix, it`s a alien device that let`s him turn into those creatures.'' Eon explained.

''How did he ever obtain this ''Omnitrix''?''The wizard asked.

''He got it from outer space, the boy was wondering around in the woods when a saw a shooting star, then it crash and saw a pod, the pod opened and he saw the omnirtix. The device jumped on his risk, he tried to get it off but it was no use, so he tried it, and turned into his first alien, ''Heatblast''. Stupid kid started a forest fire, unforctanatly he cleared it out. And then a robot attacked a camp, then Ben stopped it by using ''Diamondhead''. He beat it, and he sworn that he would save people around the universe.'' Eon explained.

''Wow, so a kid obtain a watch, and turns into aliens and save people. That`s stupid.'' The wizard said.

''Yes, and me and him are not from his dimension, he is we are from another.'' Eon said.

''So what are you doing here, how did you even get here?'' The wizard asked.

''Tennyson`s stupid magical cousin accidentally sent us both here, and i came here, because i need your help to destroy Ben Tennyson, and kidnap five stones of magic.'' Eon said.

''Where is that?'' The wizard asked.

''I`ll tell you if you decide to join me.'' Eon said.

''Ok, i`ll join you.'' The wizard said.

''Great, what`s your name?'' Eon asked.

''Dean Dark.'' The wizard said.

Then Eon grinned evilly.'' Good to have you on my side, Dean.'' Eon said as they both disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.<strong>


End file.
